Photography
by overcast
Summary: The second one made the tears that had been pooling in his eyes since he opened the box loosen and fall on to his cheeks.It wasn't a photograph at all. Denmark/Finland


"Just..a bit more..and..yes!"

Finland raised a fist in victory as the lock to Denmark's apartment door made a satisfying *_click_*. He opened the door, smirking  
all the while. He hadn't had much of chance to put his B&E skills to the test before.

The nation paused in the doorway, and took in the sight before him. He immediately noted that the apartment looked vaguely liveable.  
True, there were a few shirts resting haphazardly on the couch, and it looked like Denmark had started then abandoned making a meal,  
but otherwise it looked like a perfectly functional bachelor pad. Finland never really understood why he chose to spend most of his time  
in an unimpressive-yet-deathly expensive apartment when he had a country manor at his disposal. Maybe it was because his apartment  
_was_ him. Handsome, welcoming, and just a bit messy.

Finland walked through the living room and kitchen area, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.  
"He told me he had nothing planned today..." Finland said to no one in particular, then realized that Denmark had probably  
thought he had nothing planned today, then recieved a rather rude wake up call from his boss. Finland chuckled then made  
his way to the bedroom. Denmark had been known to sleep through things much louder than a break and enter courtesy of  
Tino Vanomen.

Finland unsurprsingly found the bedroom vacant. He sighed and climbed on to the rather large bed, curling up and pouting.  
Denmark's chest was a much preferable thing to sleep on.

He then sat up abruptbly, eyes focusing in on a gray box resting on the wardrobe by the bedside. It looked as if  
it was from a millenium ago, and Finland supposed that it probably was.

'Why haven't I seen that before..I've been in here often enough'. The Finn laughed self-consciously, then climbed over the bed  
and made to open the mystery container. Pausing, he wondered if he should look inside. It was a battle between his curiosity  
and his conscience, and his curiosity won.

"It's probably just his porn stash anyway..."

Nevertheless, Finland was careful when he flipped the lock and pulled the lid open.  
Finland raised an eyebrow. Photos. And none of the subjects appeared to be nude! He picked up one  
at random, and examined it.  
Norway was standing on what looked like a beach, his hair blowing in his face. He looked rather disturbed by the wind, but he  
was smiling. Finland thoughtfully stared at the photo in his hands. His relations with Norway were cordial at best and strained at worst,  
but he had to admit, the man was beautiful.

'Denmark, you big sap!'

Finland smiled and replaced the photo of Norway with another one he had chosen from the pile, immediately sighing  
resignedly upon examining it. Finland recognized it was from Iceland's birthday a few decades back. Of course, he couldn't even manage  
to smile for the camera.

The next photo nearly made him squeal. Finland put his hand to his mouth and giggle. Denmark was in the picture this time, sharing the photo  
with Sweden. Denmark's grin of course threatened to take over his whole face, and Finland noted that while Sweden looked rather uncomfortable, his arm was around Denmark.

"Oh.." Finland felt his eyes water a bit and smiled. He still cared deeply for Berwald, and seeing him getting along with Denmark, even if it was  
just in a picture, warmed his heart more than either of the men would ever know.

Finland peered in the chest once more, and noticed that there were only 2 photos left.

The first one made him laugh. He remembered it so clearly; Hungary, ever the photographer, had decided to take a picture of Finland. What was strange was that Finland was neither nude nor in a compromising position. Of course, Denmark had immediately set out to rectify that, and the end result was a photo of Denmark behind Finland, his arms around the smaller man's waist and his lips planting a sloppy kiss on Tino's cheek. Tino chuckled at their similar taste; he had the same photo framed at his bedside.

The second one made the tears that had been pooling in his eyes since he opened the box loosen and fall on to his cheeks. It wasn't a photo at all.  
Tino gingerly picked the brittle peice of paper up, eyes scanning the faded sketch of a face he instantly recognized as being his own. The lines were quick and sharp- almost angry in a way, and Tino couldn't quite recognize the emotion portrayed on his face. It wasn't a masterpiece, it was raw. Finland turned the sketch over. There was a messy "_1524_" scrawled in the lower-right corner.

"Oh, god.."

Finland's mind was immediately snapped back to the present when he heard a deep "Hullo? Fin?" coming from the living room. He hastily replaced the photos and snapped the box shut.

"Coming!"

Finland stepped out of the bedroom to see Denmark leaning on the kitchen counter with his usual smirk.

"Sup." He said, nochalantly.  
"Oh..nothing."  
Concern found its way into Denmark's face and he stepped towards Finland.  
"Why were you crying?"  
"Oh that's-um-"  
Before Finland could explain, Denmark was using his sleeve to wipe up his tears.  
"Seriously, do I have to beat someone up? 'Cause I don't mind. Especially if it's Prussia. Please let it be Prussia!"  
Finland laughed and placed his hand on Denmark's chest.  
"I was just watching a sad movie, dummy. Cancer, you know."  
Denmark nodded, still looking skeptical. "Uh-huh."  
He turned from the Finn and made his way over to the kitchen counter, reaching into the fridge and pulling out an unidentified container.

Finland walked up to Denmark and peered over his shoulder, standing on his tip-toes. "What are you making?"  
"Spaghetti."  
"Again? I'm beginning to think you've been spending too much time with Italy."  
"Hey, if you don't want any, we could skip dinner and go to straight to bed!"  
"Ugh.. your mind's as one-track as his is as well."  
"You've been talking about Italy a lot lately...I think I should have a chat Ludwig."

Finland huffed and put his hands on his hips. "You know what I think?"  
Denmark turned toward Finland and raised his eyebrows in mock-anticipation. "What?"

A split-second later, Denmark felt a hand on each of his shoulders pushing him down, then all he could see was Finland's shirt, His confused  
expression soon turned happier as he felt a set of lips on his forehead.

Finland finished the kiss and then put his arms around Denmark's neck. "I think I might kind of love you, but don't tell anyone, okay?"

Denmark chuckled then stole a kiss from the Finn.  
"Your secret's safe with me." He said, his face mere inches from Finland's.

Finland pulled the Dane into a hug, resting his head on the taller man's chest.  
Denmark started, then looked down at Tino.  
"Tino?"  
"Yes?"

"..Where did you learn how to pick a lock?"


End file.
